megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Metatron
]] Metatron is a demon in the series. History Metatron (who is sometimes theorized to originally be Enoch, father of Methuselah and great-grandfather of Noah) is the voice of God. Whenever a human believes God has directly spoken to them, in reality it is Metatron acting as his vessel. One million eyes and mouths cover his body, and every mouth speaks a different language. He is the being who is the nearest in hierarchy to that of God. He is said to have the largest body among all of the angels, having 36 wings, 3 representing the triumvirate of the Father (God), The Son (Jesus Christ), and the Holy Ghost, multiplied by the 12 tribes of Israel (God's chosen people). In ancient Judaism, his status is even higher than that of the Archangel Michael (whom the ancients believed to be Adam, the first man aka the Ancient of Days). He received various titles such as "Face of God", "Angel of Contracts" synonymous with the Iranian God Mithra, "King of Angels" and others of the like. His name literally means "He who sits behind the throne of Heaven". Although Metatron isn't an official angel according to the ecumenical teachings of modern Christendom (nor does he appear in any of the Old or New Testament books and letters of the Bible), his celebrity is certainly not without consequence. As put forth in several of the ancient Enochian texts (especially the "Slavonic Secrets of Enoch text 2", one of many deuterocanonicals attributed to Enoch), Metatron takes on the Heavenly role as God's mediator with all mankind. Some of said texts even go so far as to assert that Metatron is actually the Holy Ghost of Christianity (see 2 Enoch and 3 Enoch). As such, particularly to the Gnostics in upper Mesopotamia via the "Nag Hammadi" transcripts, Metatron is portrayed to be the most mysterious, as well as the highest, in the order of the Heavenly Host. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Herald Race, Guardian *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Herald Race, Final Boss (Neutral and Chaos routes) *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil Coliseum: Tennin Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Herald Race, Optional Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Herald Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Herald Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Herald Race *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Wind Order *Persona 3: Sun Arcana *Persona 3 FES'' / Portable: Aeon Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Judgement Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Judgement Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Herald Race, Final Boss (Demon Lord Route) *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Aerial Class, Optional Boss *Devil Survivor: Divine Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Divine Race, Final Boss (Overlord 8th Days) *Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Divine Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX'' Metatron is the leader of the Messian Church. He is responsible for sending hunters to destroy the Ultimate Gaean Project, but has a interest in it. On the Law route he'll invite the hero to return order to Tokyo Millennium at the Center. He explains that the Ring of Gaea has started a riot to destroy the Order of Messiah in order to bring chaos and freedom to the citizens of Valhalla, and sends the hero to the East District, where a huge tower has emerged. After reaching the final floor, "His Excellency", Mara, the leader of the Ring of Gaea, will attack the party. When defeated, his tower starts to crumble. However, Satan, who was brainwashed, tries to stop the hero from leaving. After being defeated, Satan will recognize Metatron and will join the party. Later, after returning to the Center, Lucifer awaits to fight the hero in one last battle. On the Neutral and Chaos routes, he will be faced as the final boss. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Metatron appears only in the international release of Nocturne, titled Nocturne Maniax in Japan. Should the Demi-fiend accept the old gentleman's request of retrieving all the stolen Candelabrum, Metatron will intervene: the seraph warns the protagonist not to meet with the old gentleman, nor continue venturing into the Labyrinth of Amala, for he shall suffer the wrath of the "Absolute One". Should the Demi-fiend choose to ignore Metatron's warnings, Metatron will stand in his path in the final Kalpa, forbidding him to meet up with Lucifer. Enraged, Metatron chastises the Demi-fiend for disregarding his warnings and proceeds to attack him, hoping to kill him before he loses the last vestiges of his humanity. After Metatron is defeated, the Demi-fiend can summon him in the Cathedral of Shadows. Metatron can only be summoned by fusing Michael, any other Divine or Seraph demon, and a Tyrant demon sacrifice. Metatron, as is befitting his vaulted status, is the only demon capable of learning the Fire of Sinai skill, which inflicts random mega Almighty damage and may also cause instant Expel-type death. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' :See also: [http://megaten.sesshou.com/wiki/index.php/Metatron the Metatron article on the IMAGINE Wiki], his boss fight on YouTube Metatron appears as the boss of the Shinagawa Diaspora instance and his plug-in can be acquired through gathering 500 Masakadus that drop in the end chest. He is a special triple fusion of Raphael, Throne, and Loki. He also appears alongside Michael when he appears as an event boss and as a later act boss for those of the law alignment, in which players must defeat him in a timed battle to acquire the Angel Ring necessary to access the final fight against Seth in Act 20. He was added as a boss in the second wave of Abyss Tower bosses where players could obtain an upgrade plug-in that learned the almighty affinity rapid skill Fire of Sinai. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' In a New Game+ playthrough, "Metatron" (in reality a fragment of "The Lord") appears in Sector Grus blocking a special door. In a prior game, a Power will stand guard before that door, indicating he had heard the Lord's voice (another reference to Metatron's role as the Voice of God) command him to do so. After completing the Jack's Squad Pacification mission, he will entice the Protagonist with tales of a powerful demon lying in the depths of Grus, which holds a rare treasure. Upon delving in Grus' corridors, the Protagonist eventually found and battled Alilat, which was only the keeper of the lock for the Great Father of the Schwarzwelt - Demiurge. His powers slightly replenished by Alilat's death, he hands her skull, her rare forma, to the Protagonist, and urges him to kill Demiurge next, so his power is fully free. The crazed Demiurge refuses to listen to "Metatron" and swats him away, and begins fighting the Protagonist in the game's ultimate deathmatch. After the tremendous battle, it shrivels and dies, allowing "Metatron" to drain the energies and be reborn as the true, complete Lord, Demiurge, who vows to protect Humanity - for as long as it clings to its faith of the Holy Spirit... ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Metatron is necessary in order to fuse Zeed into the general Longinus. He is also used in the Extra Dungeon battle with Kyouji Kuzunoha. ''Persona 3'' Metatron is a Persona of the Sun Arcana. Metatron's fusion prerequisite requires Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel to perform a cross-spread fusion in the Velvet Room. Metatron also grants the equipment the Book of Enoch, which increases the user's dodge rate against Magic. ''FES'' In the re-releases, Metatron's Arcana was changed to the Aeon Arcana, and represents to Ultimate Persona of the aforementioned Arcana. To summon Metatron, the protagonist must max-out the Aeon Social Link, then fuse the archangels Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel and Michael through Cross Fusion. By finishing the Social Link, Aigis will present the protagonist her charred screw, unlocking Metatron for fusion. Metatron is one of few personas that can become invincible to all attacks except Almighty if fused with 5 null/repel/absorb skills, though if this is accomplished his skillset will be made up entirely of passive skills, leaving the player with no choice but to use the RUSH option or attack items if they want to deal damage. FES also introduces the Weapon Fusion system, where fusing Metatron with a Nihil weapon grants the strongest firearm-classed weapon, Metatronius. It has an attack value of 450, a hit rate of 94, and increases all stat values by 10. In The Answer, Aigis herself will be able to summon Metatron through normal fusion if she reaches Level 87. ''Persona 4'' Metatron returns as a Persona of the Judgement Arcana. While the fusion prerequisite of Metatron in previous games requires the specific fusions of Uriel, Gabriel, Raphael or Michael, Metatron in Persona 4 can be created by fusing any other appropriate Personas. Through the use of Triangle Fusion, if Metatron inherited Null Physical, Null Wind, and Repel Dark, and reached level 89, the player can make him invincible to everything save Almighty-type attacks by adding the inherited skills mentioned above and Metatron's own skill (default Null Fire and Repel Light plus Repel Ice, Repel Elec, and Repel Fire.) ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Metatron appears as an optional boss in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can only be fought after the predecessor optional bosses, the Four Guardian Beasts Feng Huang, Long, Baihu, and Gui Xian have been defeated. After the Four Guardian Beasts have been defeated, the Red Ring item found in Ajna at the end of the Anahata Waterways must be obtained prior going to Ajna proper. The party will encounter two women standing outside the entrance of the Brute's base who will mention that a demon with "beautiful silvery wings" is running around inside the base. Subsequently, the party has to set the configuration to White and head through the northeastern door. The party will run into a human who will accost the party, accusing them of killing his girlfriend, Laura. Regardless of the party's answer to the accusation, he will transform into Metatron and attack. Metatron retains several attacks reminiscent of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, including Fire of Sinai and Makakaja throughout the battle. Defeating Metatron will grant the item "Seraph Quill", which unlocks the Gyokuza Mantra, granting the access towards Metatron's skills. Players will also receive the Karma Ring which allows the wearer to repel Expel-based attacks, which can be equipped in the sequel. Of particular note, the human Metatron manifests from repeatedly attempts, unsuccessfully, to prevent Metatron's personality from fully asserting itself, indicating a greater degree of loss of control of the demon virus. Sadly, despite originally only searching for his girlfriend, Metatron wound up controlling him and both were slain. The battle with Metatron is rather straightforward. During the second half of the battle, Metatron will use a whole round casting Makakaja and will use Mind Charge and Megidolaon/Fire of Sinai the next round. The party can cast Dekaja between rounds to cut damage received by these attacks. ''Devil Survivor'' Metatron appears as one of the main antagonists in the story and can only be fused after completing Amane's route. Metatron himself most likely sends you an e-mail at the end of the game, as he refers to himself as the "Voice of God". He is the most powerful member of the Divine Race. Metatron is the only character, except Laksmi, Basilisk, and Cabracan, who repels mystic attacks (all others are either weak to, resist, or void it). In addition, because of Metatron's elemental resistances, by fusing him with null, repel, or drain elec and force (ice in Overclocked), he can become invincible to all except Almighty, a feat that no other character in the entire game (excluding Beldr) can accomplish. ''Overclocked'' In addition to his previous role, he is the final boss of Naoya's 8th day route. In response to the protagonist becoming the King of Bel, Metatron issues a proclamation demanding the Overlord be turned in before he'll lift the lockdown and that only then they would end the lockdown. The angels proceed to threaten the humans into killing the Overlord or die for disobeying, without revealing their true intention of always planning to kill everyone in the lockdown during Naoya's 8th Day. Once he has been backed into a corner during his battle against the Overlord, Metatron attempts to summon the Four Archangels to kill him, which would also destroy the entire world in the process. He is defeated by the summoning of Belial and Beldr before he could succeed, and warns that God has forsaken all mankind on both paths of Naoya's 8th Day. He then retreats into Heaven to lead Heaven's army for the inevitable battle in Heaven. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Metatron appears as the strongest member of the Divine race. Much like his incarnation in the prequel, imparting Metatron with Null/Repel/Drain Elec and Force will leave him invulnerable to all attacks save for Almighty attacks, a feat that can otherwise be accomplished only with Purple Mirror and Titania. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Boss - Extra Dungeon= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' Summonable Ally= |Force= |Mystic= Reflect |Passive= Victory Cry }} |-| Overlord 8th Day= |Elec= |Force= Resist |Mystic= Reflect |Skill= Mazandyne Megidolaon Dream Feast |Passive= Victory Cry Attack All Beast Eye }} |-| Summonable Ally (Overclocked)= |Elec= |Force= Null |Mystic= Reflect |Passive= Victory Cry |FusedQuote= I am agent to the Lord, guide to humans, Divine Metatron. My flames shall purge evil. |FusingQuote= Small, yet noble man, thou desireth my strength for new light. Thou art just. }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Force= |Mystic= Reflect |Racial= Angel Stigma |Passive= Victory Cry |FusedQuote= I am Metatron, the Divine. I shall bring ruin upon all who oppose the Lord. |FusingQuote= ...Very well. Thou shall see for thyself the alteration of mine power. }} Gallery Trivia *Metatron is a prominent figure appearing in many Megami Tensei games usually revolving around his allegiance to Law and YHVH. He is portrayed as firm and lawful, if not ruthless and unforgiving, especially when it comes to matters that concern demons, whom he harbors a deep hatred for. *Throughout the Megami Tensei series, his design has not changed much and is often one of the stronger combat assets that the player can summon. *In most of his appearances as a playable demon, Metatron often nullifies or repels multiple elements, and will only need to inherit a few skills to be able to resist all elements excluding Almighty. See also *YHVH *Sandalphon Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Final Bosses Category:Card Summoner Demons